Don't Sell Your Heart
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: Orli's rentboy form wilde: michael yorks is a rentboy and his body is forever being sold to the highest bidder... will a girl claim his heart? AU, full of life lessons and smut. COMPLETE
1. Introductions

A/N- I wish I owned an Orli-whore, but I don't. This is based on his rentboy from Wilde, its just for a touch of fun that few people will probably ever read but that's beside the point.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Some people look at me like their my fucking judge and jury, usually I just smile at them and tip my hat to them, blow a smoke ring around their heads. Once it was this proper looking chap and I blew him a kiss. He looked repulsed and I was laughing my arse off for two blocks. God I loved playing with their minds.  
  
"Michael!" I heard my brother's voice behind me. Maybe it was just that younger brother handicap of mine but I always thought that he sounded like a girl and he looked a mite like one and I didn't understand why he was so bloody popular. If they wanted women, why did they come to our section of the street? And I told him so day in and out but he never listened to me.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want James?" I turned and blew some smoke right into his face and giggled as he coughed.  
  
"Really Michael! Rupert hates that smell!"  
  
"Rupert Hannigan? Again? That's the third time this week, you should start charging him rent for the sperm that's still in you from the last time." I suggested but James tutted like a mother hen at me and told me to leave off Rupert because Rupert was his best (as in richest and most frequent) looser..I mean customer...and if not for Rupert I would, what was the exact phrase?, oh yes, be starving in a gutter fighting the rats for scraps.  
  
"Michael, I don't want to get into this with you but Rupert asked me something a bit....odd but very important."  
  
"What now?" I asked getting the feeling that I was going to be dragged into that filthy, fifty year old butcher's bed and I was going to reek of liverwurst afterwards.  
  
"His brother and his wife just came in to town, his brother wants a boy for the night and..."  
  
"You volunteered me." I rolled my eyes at him, "You know I hate it when you do that."  
  
"He's richer then Rupert Michael!" James looked like a kid in a candy store, "He's a lawyer in the heart of London and his wife is also the Prime Minister's niece. She's in on it by the way, apparently she caught her husband with a rent boy in London and she has decided for everyone's good to keep quiet so if she's there don't panic."  
  
"Breathe lad! Breath between your sentences!" I patted him on his back but he just took my arm in his and starting skipping down the street, Rupert's house was around the corner.  
  
"Sorry Michael I'm just too excited. Aren't you?"  
  
"Ecstatic." The big difference between me and my brother was that he got emotionally attached to all his customers, remembered their names and their favorite colors and their favorite positions. I just didn't give a damn, it was money and money meant food and clothing and occasionally more cigarettes (of which my supply was running low).  
  
"Michael, just a bit of information." I rolled my eyes because I didn't bloody care but James got me into this business and James showed me the ropes and it gave him such a surge to be the big brother that I let him play that game every once in a while. So he continued and I pretended to listen, "The husband's name is Justin and his wife's name is Lianna, he's 45 she's 19 and your supposedly 18."  
  
"James dear boy I'm 25."  
  
"I know but Justin likes them young and you can pull off twelve if you try."  
  
I did not appreciate that but I had no time before James was ringing Rupert's doorbell, it was opened a moment later by a pretty young girl wearing a fancy dress who smiled at us and asked, "May I help you, gentlemen?"  
  
I smiled when I was called gentlemen, she was obviously the rich wife of the lawyer fag because she would've known James and I as Rent boys from a block away if she lived there and wasn't just visiting. She batted her eyelashes at me and I winked at her, sucking on my cigarette until it was basically gone then tossing the butt into the streets and exhaling through my nostrils.  
  
James cleared his throat, "We're here to see Mr. Hannigan."  
  
"Are you expected?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For which Mr. Hannigan?"  
  
"Both of them I believe." James replied and she smiled warmly and opened the door, "Rupert and Justin told me to expect you both, come in come in! The night is nippy and I would have to have anyone getting ill."  
  
James and I both stepped inside the well decorated apartment and the girl extended her hand to us, "Good evening, I'm Mrs. Hannigan, Justin's wife, but please call me Lianna. I assume that you know where to go, Rupert said that one of you is normally here often enough." James nodded and smiled broadly at her, "That would be me, my brother Michael is here on request."  
  
Lianna looked me over, "He will like you. He likes his boys young and angelic looking and you fit that description perfectly. Anyways if either of you would like something to eat I'd be happy to make it. I'll be in the library until 11, then out in the gardens until midnight and I'll be in the downstairs bedroom after that, feel free to find me if you need anything."  
  
James kissed her hand and began showering her in compliments, "Why aren't you just the most perfect hostess! I have never been treated so kindly in all my life madam, thank you very much. I might I say that that is an absolutely darling dress."  
  
She blushed and replied, "I believe everyone deserves kindness, now please, I wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting any longer. They've been counting the seconds to your arrival, their quite excited."  
  
I was not to be outdone by James so I kissed her hand as well, "I'm sure they are, Lianna."  
  
With that we went upstairs and almost as soon as the bedroom door was opened Rupert grabbed James and kissed him so intensely that I swear to God I could feel his erection from across the bloody room. Justin wobbled out to see me, he was a fat chap with teenager acne and enough bodily fur to qualify as a mammoth but I smiled at him seductively and quirked an eyebrow, "Pleasure meeting you sir."  
  
He grunted and pulled me towards him, pushing me onto the carpet instead of being patient enough for a bed. He all but ripped my clothes off me and kissed me heatedly, his pace fast and rough and for a moment I was shocked that he was married to the petite thing downstairs, I was going to have to find out if they actually had sex because if so I was going to ask her to explain the physics of it to me. He took me in his hand and stroked me, he was squeezing a mite hard but I was moaning soon, and I could feel his hardness against my belly.  
  
"You're an angel." He kept saying and eventually he flipped me on my stomach and I felt him push himself into me so violently that I screamed and quickly turned it into a groan. He bought it, lucky me, but it wasn't over, thrust after violent thrust until he was close to his fucking release, "I'm coming but don't you dare."  
  
With that I felt him spill inside of me and it was not difficult to contain my release, it wasn't coming, it wasn't near coming, I was even loosing the hard on. It's not that I hated my job, but I hated fucking chaps like Justin day and night. Its not like I was ever offered that half decent gents with faces I could tolerate. Justin flipped me on my back and I felt like a pancake for a minute. I didn't know what he was doing until he took me in his mouth and was sucking on me. He was better with his tongue then with his dick, something to be thankful for. I didn't need to force myself to come, I came after about five minutes and he swallowed my essence greedily. Afterwards he looked like he had just drunk a cup of milk and looked ready to tuck into bed. He took my hand and interlaced our fingers, leading me to a bedroom off to the side. I was happy, I was going to have rug burn in some odd areas but I had had a shitty day and was not in the mood for an encore.  
  
"Good job, laddy. What's your name?"  
  
"Michael," I told him, "Michael Yorks."  
  
"Care for a cigarette, angel?"  
  
I took one for now and stuck one behind my ear for later. He snuggled up against me and whispered, "You look tired, are you?"  
  
"Very, it was a long day." I lied, I was tired I was just aggravated but hopefully tired would get me off the hook. I wasn't in the mood right now.  
  
"We all have one now and then, well then I'll see you in the morning, angel, don't leave."  
  
With that he closed his eyes, let out a great yawn and fell asleep. I thought he was a dumb fuck, I wasn't going anywhere until I had my money but right now, I was moneyless and therefore was sticking around.  
  
He smelled, for a lawyer he smelled an awful lot like a butcher and I was just hoping that he and his brother weren't doing things they shouldn't be doing. I rubbed my bum, I wish he had put some lubricant in before him, it was a bit tender.  
  
I was restless, sleep wouldn't come and I had two cigarettes dying to be smoked, I put on a pair of pants and a loose shirt and tiptoed into the garden. I didn't know what time it was but it must've been between eleven and midnight because I saw Mrs. Hannigan walking among the roses.  
  
I figured now was a good time to ask her about her sexual history with my newest client.  
  
A/N- well?? Comments, questions? Reviews! Reviews would be much appreciated. 


	2. The Physics of Love

A/N- I hope by now I have 1 review, hopefully I have a few of the loyal reviews from Daughter of the Telcontar looking in, if so howdy girls!  
  
Chapter 2- The Physics Lesson of Love  
  
I saw Lianna Hannigan walking around the roses and puffing on a cigarette, I snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder making her jump a mile, "Sorry miss. I was wondering if you had a light?"  
  
I had my cig between two fingers and she smiled, not looking frightened, "Surely."  
  
As I inhaled my first mouthful of smoke she looked up at the upstairs window and there was the silhouette of Rupert and my brother having a jolly time. I was happy that they were happy but I was happier that Justin was asleep.  
  
"Justin is not one for drawn out love-making. He likes it fast and hard, so don't expect anything else." She told me and I nodded, putting that piece of information in the 'I don't really care at all' file.  
  
"Tell me, Lianna, and I know its prying but I'm curious," I paused and she nodded me on, "When you married Justin did you two have sex?"  
  
She nodded and inhaled deeply on her cigarette, "Yes, he was sort of pushed into a corner when my uncle set us up so he gave me the old college try for a few months. But after I figured it out, I told him it was alright and I would keep his secret..." She whispered, "It was better then staying under that for any length of time."  
  
I laughed a bit and she put a hand on my arm, "I sympathize with you, Michael, he's a bit of a brute in bed but he's a bloody rich bastard. Money makes pain go away."  
  
"Somehow I didn't think that would be something you would say."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You seem too innocent, too kind for words like that."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I believed that everything in the world was good and kind until I found myself walking towards Justin wearing a wedding gown...then I find myself married to a homosexual who refuses to divorce me due to his public front and his fear that I'll tell people, and I have no one to comfort myself with."  
  
"Why don't you hire someone? I wouldn't think that you would need to, but that's always a way to end loneliness."  
  
She sighed and put the butt of her cigarette under her foot, crushing it and looked at me, "The only men for hire are Rentboys, they want nothing to do with women. And all the men in England know who Justin Hannigan is, they won't touch me. He may be an underdeveloped monkey in bed but he's brilliant in a courtroom, adultery would be a hanging case if Justin were against you."  
  
She shivered and I felt badly for her. Lianna smiled at me and said, "Enough about me. Did Justin tell you to be here in the morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're his new favorite." Her eyes got wide almost happily, "That means your not going anywhere for a while."  
  
I rolled my eyes and sucked on my cigarette heavily, "Oh boy."  
  
She giggled, "Tell me about yourself. Are you going to be my smoking buddy now?"  
  
"More then likely." I said making circle after circle with the smoke.  
  
Lianna took my cigarette from my hand, had a draw on it and then puffed four perfect circles in a row, "Are you really eighteen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old then?"  
  
"Older then you."  
  
"How old are you Michael?" I liked how she said my name, real pretty like so I answered her, "I'm twenty five but don't let it get back to Justin."  
  
She was very pretty just then, in the moonlight and I wondered what a real husband would do to her. Not a perverted prick like James, Justin, me or any of us but a real man, I wondered who's name she'd be screaming now if she had her way.  
  
Lianna looked at me for a minute, taking me in, "Can I ask you an odd question?"  
  
"Surely."  
  
"Do you enjoy what you do?"  
  
I paused and thought about it, "Not really, no."  
  
"Then why do you do it?"  
  
"James, my brother, got me into it when I was fourteen, after my folks died and he had long since been walking the streets. It was a way to stay alive, get clothes, food, and such."  
  
Suddenly she blushed violently, "Fourteen? Oh my."  
  
"What?" There was something behind her words, something behind her eyes that wanted to say more but she was shying away from it, "what is it?"  
  
"You you... you must've been a virgin then?"  
  
I nodded, why was she shy about asking a whore about their virginity? I mean, as I see it, everyone has to be a virgin at some point. I gave her a look, telling her to continue.  
  
She blushed a brilliant shade of red, "Have you ever had a woman?"  
  
"No." I said and at that she nodded and I think I knew what she was getting at, "Why, are you interested?"  
  
Lianna was so red that the roses were put to shame, "Maybe."  
  
I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me, "Good night, Michael."  
  
She stepped inside and I followed her body until it was out of view, well that was a first. No woman had ever wanted me before.  
  
A/N- comments? Questions? Reviews possibly? Any one have anything to say about Lianna? What about our rentboy? 


	3. More then Smoking Buddies

Chapter 3- More then Smoking Buddies  
  
The next morning was overly filled with strained smiles and fake laughter that Justin didn't seem to see through which I was skeptical of. I mean, was he really that think? Then he asked me if I would rather be paid now or later and I realized, yes he is that thick.  
  
The afternoon was spent with the company of James and Rupert (who were so cuddly that it was sick, you wouldn't think that they were whore and customer the way they smooched and cooed to each other and had these sickeningly cute little pet names- frankly I lost my appetite just watching) and also, much to my surprise, Lianna was there throughout. It turns out that Justin paid her handsomely for just smiling at him and nodding and planning parties and talking to his friends and keeping their public face squeaky clean. She was really nice though to everyone and I noticed her strain with Justin only by careful observation over a few hours.  
  
"You two are so adorable." She called to James and Rupert who were sharing a blanket by the fire and giggling over a joke one had said.  
  
"You're the adorable one Lianna." Rupert replied, he treated her very nicely. Like one would treat a little sister or something but it was nice that she had some refuge in the hellhole she was in.  
  
That's when Justin squealed, "They look so much cuter when they're dancing."  
  
That's when James and Rupert began waltzing around the room occasionally kissing each other. I was sitting next to James, I liked to dance but I wouldn't risk my toes against Sir Tubs-a-lot. That's when he and I both it seems noticed Lianna; her feet were shuffling on the floor in sync to the "music". Justin nudged my towards her and said, "You two can beat them out I think. I would but I've got two left feet on me."  
  
I didn't need to be told to out-do my brother more then once so I bowed to her politely, "Miss I would love the honor of this dance."  
  
She smiled and curtsied, "I would love the honor of yours, sir."  
  
With that I took her hand and set her on a few fancy turns before I put a hand on her waist and began a quicker dance then the waltz that the other two were dancing. I was laughing with Lianna as we cracked jokes at the other two and kept dancing far better then they could. It was like holding a dancing middle finger right up to James' face!  
  
For days I was basically the same, everything I did:  
  
In the morning I would be nursing a sore bum and have to watch Justin scoff down his breakfast of eggs Benedict with six strips of bacon, two sausages, four buttermilk pancakes with butter and syrup, and tea. I would usually not eat as seeing that much animal fat on one plate can do a lot to my digestion. He would often, being sticky from his current food idem, decide that touching me or kissing me would make my morning. Usually I struck to strong coffee and closed eyes for breakfast. Lianna would watch with a smile at everyone except Justin whom she flinched to look at as he ate, I completely understood. After breakfast we would walk the dogs and tell passersby that I was Lianna's association via her cousin and I would watch as Lianna and Justin walked arm in arm with her pit bull on a leash trotting happily up the road.  
  
After that excruciatingly long (one hour) walk Justin was tired and hungry and he would sit down to a tongue sandwich with mustard and a cigar. He would like a lunch-time suckling of his bawbles which I complied with as I was paid well. After lunch we would spend three hours occupying ourselves, sometimes dancing, or Lianna playing the piano. A book reading aloud, or a game of chess or mahjong (which Rupert, Justin and Lianna knew) and Lianna always won, she won different ways but she always won. Sometimes cards the point is that 3 hours were spent and then it was tea time and Lianna would serve us all tea. I was getting rather spoiled as James and I were treated as though we were actually well-to-do gentlemen and I was thrown off by this for the first week. Then I settled in and relaxed a bit. After tea it was four hours until dinner and usually this was when Rupert and Justin did their work, Justin would look over court cases and Rupert wobbled off to his shop to make sure that his employees weren't dicking around or cheating him out of money and he would usually come back with a few parcels of the best meat of the day that people had been too poor to purchase. In these four hours, James, Lianna and I were left to our own devices so James usually got bathed and did his hair and God knows what else but Lianna and I had real fun. Sometimes we played with Maxey (The pit bull she owned) or went shopping. She was fast becoming a close friend of mine which threw me off because the last female friend I'd had I had been 8 years old.  
  
After that 4 hours were up, it was time to bend over and hope it was fast. Then sometimes he's want it up his or me twice or something but normally I took it than he got a licking then he was asleep. That was when I got a ciggy and walked down to se Lianna in the gardens and we'd talk until she got tired. I got into the habit of walking her to her room and seeing her into it. Tucking her in and kissing her check good-night. It was kind of sad that she was so young and had such a fucked up life.  
  
Then THAT DAY happened. I remember that day like it were the day that the fucking queen ran naked through the streets; it went in the memory box and stayed there under strict guard.  
  
It was Friday the 13th of December. About three weeks after I had first walked into that house and I was all but living there now. It was during the four hour stretch that Lianna and I were shopping and we stopped into a panty store. Lianna decided to try on some new corsets that the French had just shipped over and I have to admit that she looked very fetching in them. She bought two, one blue and purple the other red and pink. They were darling but I didn't know when she was going to use them, after all the house was a veritable orgy except for her room where only one person ever slept in the bed.  
  
Needless she bought them and we were talking when all of a sudden she got really quiet.  
  
"Lianna what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"It's Friday the 13th isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
She blushed and looked at her gloves which became the most interesting things in the world and muttered, "Justin."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
We were at the house and it was time up for the day, we would be at dinner then I would be upstairs and she down and this was our last talking time for a few hours. She looked at me with big eyes, "He's very superstitious, but its odd. Very odd..please mind yourself tonight. He's liable to be very creatively odd and it may well hurt."  
  
I looked at her with confused eyes, how did she know this? She seemed to know my question because she answered it, "We were married on Friday the 13th."  
  
After dinner Justin took my hand and led me upstairs. He left the door wide open behind him and began slowly undressing me, which was unusual as normally my clothes were all but ripped off. When he was done he took his tie and blindfolded me. He took some other soft silky feeling clothe and tied my hands to the bed posts.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing." He responded and I heard his clothes fall to the floor before I heard him walk out the door and down the stairs. Apparently he forgot something. I was confused and waited, happy to not have a dick up my ass for a few more minutes. When I heard the distinct sound of an elephant coming up the stairs I called, "Justin, what's going on?"  
  
Soft feet entered behind him before he shut the door. He came up and untied my hands and said, "Don't take off the blindfold yet."  
  
I obeyed and I heard him scoop up our clothes and go in then he took my hand and led me to a new place there must've been that other person being led too because I heard a third set of steps and I growing aggravated with this toying. Finally Justin sat me on a bed with soft sheets and I felt a person sit next to me. He then said, "When you hear the door lock, you can take or leave the blindfolds on but you know what I want to see. No talking either the two of you."  
  
With that he turned away and walked out, locking a door.  
  
I thought, Great I have to fuck a stranger while he rubs his nubs. Bloody fantastic and I wasn't about to take off that blindfold I was afraid of who it was. I reached out a hand to touch them and came in contact with what must've been a shoulder, soft and creamy to touch. Smooth skin. I felt more and I came in contact with something I had never felt naked before. A breast.  
  
It had to be and I was frightened, I had to fuck a woman?! How the hell was that supposed to work?! Fuck. I was screwed in the completely figurative way, I wouldn't be able to do this and I wouldn't get paid.  
  
I pulled my hand away from her, I was not about to take the blindfold off now. Then her hand touched me, gently whisking over my skin and I felt a tingle run down my spine. Two arms found their way around my neck and pulled close to me, I stayed so still. Maybe she'll think I'm dead. Maybe that'll work. Then her face pulled closely to me and her lips moved by my ear her voice so low I could scarcely hear her, but I did, "I warned you."  
  
Lianna. It was Lianna's voice. Good god! I threw the blindfold off and I saw her, her blindfold abandoned on the floor. I looked her over, she looked good. Looked shapely in a way men just aren't. She had slim shoulders and breasts, a small waist and broader hips with long thin legs attached. Her skin was smooth and creamy and pale and it was soft, softer then anything I had ever touched. Silk needed a fucking lesson in softness from this woman.  
  
Her eyes were wide and frightened and suddenly Justin's fist banged angrily against some surface, "Hurry up!"  
  
Lianna whispered in that mouse whisper of her's, "We're in a room that has a wall that is made so he can see out but we can't see in and if we don't he will hurt us."  
  
I whispered right in her ear so he couldn't see, "How do you know?"  
  
"Our wedding night was Friday the 13th.... there was a Rentboy then too and when I was a virgin I didn't know what was going on so I was frightened and he whipped me with his belt until I agreed. Please Michael....please?"  
  
Her voice was so sad and afraid and pleading and I wanted to protect her, against someone as huge as Justin she would have no chance, I probably didn't stand a much better one but that wasn't the point. I whispered shamefully, "I've got no clue of what to do."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid out on the bed, pulling me on top of her whispering, "Just try."  
  
I didn't want to hurt her, I really didn't, she was such a nice person and she was my friend and all. But I didn't have time to think about it. Her big gray eyes were looking up at me, half frightened and half impatient, I remembered that she had wanted me that first night and hoped I didn't fall below her expectations.  
  
Better now then never.  
  
I kissed her, softly, shyly and I was rushed by the amazing taste that I found, she was so sweet, her lips were so plump and giving and I deepened the kiss. I tingling ran from my mouth to my groin and I felt the slightest change in my body. I kissed her deeper and longer but was trying more to figure out what was happening to my body, I thought I liked men and was dreadfully confused.  
  
She pushed her tongue past my lips and explored my mouth, my palette and my teeth and my lips before warring with my own tongue, she's a fierce kisser for a shy bit, her kisses are so passionate, so heated that you could come just kissing her. It was having sex with your mouth, it was mouth sex and I fucking loved it. Luckily I didn't come but I tell you suddenly I had no problem raising the old mast. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and it was a strange sensation because her mouth was differently shaped then a man's was, it was softer and smaller and I felt like a God just then. I wasn't the littler one, the petit one under some big burly man's fancies, I was the big burly man and she was at my mercy. I felt sadistically powerful but I would never hurt her. I refused to exercise that power.  
  
My hands were just on either side of her body but they decided to explore her a bit. They first tangled themselves in her soft next of chocolate hair and kept her kiss pressed firmly to me I didn't want to loose it.  
  
My hard on was pulsing for Christ's Sake. I had never been this fucking hard in my life, my balls were finding new levels of tightness and I wanted to come, then and there I wanted to just let out but I knew instinctively that if I held out I would be much happier later.  
  
Her arms loosened around my neck and fell to my waist, pulling me against her tighter and my erection was then throbbing against the soft skin of her belly. Another instance where I had to retain the urge to just spill, I somehow knew that waiting would prove very beneficial to me. She moved one hand down my front, past my chest, past my stomach, and took my hardened length in her hand as is inspecting it and then moved her body. Her lips pulled from mine and I whimpered at the loss but then it happened...she put me right over her aching entrance and I nearly lost it, God knows I wanted to but I didn't. I knew I wanted to be in there. I thrust myself inside this warm niche and O MERCIFUL HEAVEN. GOD ALMIGHTY.  
  
No wonder I hated my life. Men did not have pussy. I was surrounded by her warmth for maybe a minute and I couldn't stop it, I came, I came hard and fast and poured into her. I felt this great sense of happiness as the orgasm shook my body. She hadn't come though and I knew it, orgasms instilled a response in people and she hadn't exactly done anything. Was that how women came? Poor things. But then I realized that I had come too early.  
  
Its alright, I thought, if at first you don't succeed try and try and try again and again and again.  
  
I was willing to try for the rest of the night.  
  
But that was when Justin opened the door and pulled me off and out of her and dragged me back into his room and did me up my ass and I had no complaints. I wanted Lianna and I kept thinking about her as my ass was violated and when he was asleep and ran to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
It was open so I went in and looked for her. She was asleep in her bed and I shut the door and locked it behind me. I wanted her I wanted her. I had no idea that I liked women but apparently I really really really really did. And I wanted more. God I had never wanted sex so badly in all my life.  
  
She was asleep and looked so incredibly peaceful but my lust was above that angelic face. I had run there naked and intended on that not being in vain, looking at her I started to get hard. I pulled down her sheets and there she was as bare as I had seen her previous and the motion of loosing her sheets woke her and she saw me.  
  
"Michael." My name sounded so heavenly from her lips that I jumped on the bed and pinned her down, she didn't fight me though.  
  
"I want you, Lianna." I told her and she smiled before nodded and I kissed her. I kissed her hard and pushed my tongue past her mouth from the start all but raping her with it. Once I was fully erect I thrust myself into that warm little hole and I moaned when I did..but I wasn't the only one. Beneath me Lianna had closed her eyes and bent her head back in ecstasy. But I knew ecstasy wasn't quite where she was yet. I rocked back and forth in her slow at first then with building passion until I was at a feverish pace and she was crying to God with every thrust. Then I felt it coming and I couldn't stop it and with a final blow into her I poured myself into her and her body racked and spasmed in time with my own and she cried out my name.  
  
Lianna fell asleep in my arms, her head on my chest and both of us were breathing heavily. I had never wanted a woman before, I had only fucked a woman for the second time tonight and I knew that men would never be enough for me.  
  
A/N- I want an Orli Whore.. Pouts and wishes...wishes for reviews! Please? That is fluff monster times a million! 


	4. Good Morning Sunshine

Chapter 4- Good Morning Sunshine  
  
When the sun is up, on a clear blue sky, you will act like a lover. When the sky is gray, and the rain comes down, you will run for cover.  
  
Feel the heat, come out of cold, and your arm is touching me.  
  
Good morning sunshine, you are my only light, lying with me by my side, you keep me warm all day. Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine, be with me all day, Just don't let the rain pass you by, when it is cloudy or windy and the snowflakes arrive, you somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive.  
  
When you are in my feels then you are like the stars Fading away in the horizon there is a million streets leading off the night, waiting for sun to be risen  
  
Feel the heat, come out of cold, and your arm is touching me.  
  
Good morning sunshine, you are my only light, lying with me by my side, you keep me warm all day. Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine, be with me all day, Just don't let the rain pass you by, when it is cloudy or windy and the snowflakes arrive, you somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive.  
  
Hold it right there, let me take a minute of your time, to explain how I feel through these rhymes. I do the best I can, and believe me if I could I´l build you a paradise with these two hands.  
  
The top of your skin, makes my body go numb, I'm thinking to myself, if my dream come true, or is it coz you never give me a chance to tell you how I feel, the moments we had were too precious to kill. When it is cloudy or windy, please turn your face at me  
  
Good morning sunshine, you are my only light, lying with me by my side, you keep me warm all day. Just stay with me.  
  
Good morning sunshine, be with me all day, Just don't let the rain pass you by, when it is cloudy or windy and the snowflakes arrive, you somehow just make me, make me feel I'm alive.  
  
Make me I'm alive  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine" - Aqua  
  
Lianna's head was over my heart and she was smiling, occasionally sighing. I kissed her forehead and through the window watched the sun rise and sweep over us like a warm wave. I had my arms around her and I kept trying to hold her closer but it wasn't possible, she was so close to me already. I had never had a more rewarding morning, hell I was still basking in the afterglow.  
  
There was a ruckus upstairs and I tried not to hear it, usually Justin woke up and cuddled into me (seems physically impossible. it nearly is) and then bathed me in compliments; this morning he would be reduced to getting his ass out of bed and into his clothes and down the stairs to his breakfast by his bloody self.  
  
I traced the outline of Lianna's jaw, it seemed like this woman was a masterpiece from ancient Rome or Greece the way that her skin was like their marble. I ran my fingers through her hair and posed it over her breasts. I cupped one in my hand briefly, just admiring it for a moment, before running it down to her belly. This was when she let out a sleepy giggle and protested, "That tickles."  
  
Our noses touched and I replied, "Is that so? What about this?"  
  
My fingers just barely traced over her hip and up to her waist, then glided over her breast, "Stop it." She managed out with another embarrassed laugh.  
  
I leaned over her and traced kisses from her jaw to her throat and paused on her breastbone. She put her hand on the nape of my neck and drew my mouth to her's, tracing her tongue over my palette and the back of my lips. I moaned delightedly and posed on top of her, pulling her against the length of my body.  
  
Her arms wrapped around my neck but the kiss ended, albeit slowly. Then I simply caressed her cheek and voiced a thought that had been mulling around in my head forever or so it seemed, "Is there someone who you would've married if Justin had never come into the picture?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute, considering it, "I didn't have anyone in mind but my mum would've married me off to the richest man or the man with the best title who would have me."  
  
I rolled off of her and rolled my eyes, letting out a dejected breath, "Does Sir Michael York of Rentboy Alley count?"  
  
She smiled warmly and strattled me, "Of course."  
  
But I would not let the subject drop, "I'm serious, if Justin hadn't dragged you into the depths with him would you have even given me a second glance? Or would I be that boy on the corner that you pointed and laughed at with some high society broad?"  
  
I was a bit angry and she looked hurt by it, "I would've stared at you no matter who I thought you were, and I don't laugh at people no matter who they are."  
  
I gripped her nape and asked, "Why give a man-whore a stare?"  
  
Her eyes were wide with awe, "Don't you know how beautiful you are, Michael? Anyone with a libido and eyes probably looks your way."  
  
I shook my head, Why was she saying this? "Lianna, people don't look at me like that."  
  
She looked shocked, "I can't comprehend why not. You are easily the most beautiful man I have ever seen, bar none."  
  
I smiled at her, "Then it's perfect that I'm with you, you're an angel Lianna, an absolute angel. I feel like I've been corrupting you, making you take a fall and loose your wings."  
  
"I don't need wings, you make fly."  
  
With this Lianna leaned down and kissed me with a passion I didn't think such a shy, gentle angel was capable of but God help me I wasn't about to voice a complaint. I was as happy as the kitten that got all the cream. And I was not going to share it, any of it, at all. I savored her taste like she was a rare wine and moaned blissfully, happy but not yet ready to stop. In fact, I was just ready to begin.  
  
A/N- I gave you a sweet chappy, I was in a cutesy-so-sweet-it-causes- cavitites-chapter Next oen will bring some drama into this, I promise *evil smile* 


	5. Poor Men

Chapter 5- Poor Men  
  
POV- Michael  
  
After my magical night (and most of the morning) with Lianna I was on cloud fucking nine. I had no idea that ... I just had no idea that bliss could actually be accomplished. Lianna was still in my arms and I kissed her head to wake her but she slept through the motion, so I whispered, "Lianna, Lianna wake up. Wake up, beautiful."  
  
And she did, she opened those gorgeous eyes and looked at me with a smile so shy and sincere before responding, "Good afternoon, Michael."  
  
"Yes, it is, but that's why we have to get up." I told her, "We shall be missed if we stay up here too much longer, love."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed against my chest, "Let them wonder. Please, Michael? Just for a day?"  
  
"If they find out today, how can I sneak in here tonight without them thinking I was coming here?"  
  
Lianna looked at him with mild surprise, "You mean that you... you were serious? You care about me? You'd come back to me?"  
  
I stilled in a fearful motion, "Please don't tell me that you don't give a damn about me, god Lianna, please don't do that."  
  
She wrapped her arms around me even tighter then before and said, "I didn't think you really cared about me, I thought I was bound for heartache."  
  
"You might still be if I'm your husband's mistress still." I muttered before getting up slowly and reluctantly giving up my hold on Lianna's soft, warm skin.  
  
She yawned and stretched creamy white limbs and got out of bed as well, she put on a robe but I didn't have a stitch to cover me, she eyed my nakedness fondly but curiously, "Just what do you plan to do without any clothes on that bottom of yours?"  
  
"Run that bottom like hells after me into the upstairs and into clothes and pray I don't get caught."  
  
I gave her a quick kiss and dashed off as quickly as a bat out of hell... But I didn't make it passed the kitchen. Justin saw me. He was eating a lunch that would've made even the most hardened of men cringe at the amount of nearly raw animal fat and intestines he would devour; his seat allowed him to see my naked ass sprint down the hall.  
  
"Michael, angel! Come here dear boy!" He called out and I walked in there head bowed like I was a boy with his hand in the cookie jar, caught red- handed by an angry mum.  
  
I saw Rupert beside him, the butcher had brought some more meat home and was cooking it, hopefully not for his brother. Both men turned lustful eyes on my body as I walked into the kitchen. Even Rupert, who usually looked so infatuated with my own brother, had hooded eyes that suggested a desire running in his veins.  
  
"My, my, you are a pretty boy, aren't you?" Rupert asked, "I never expected such a fine display."  
  
His eyes fell right to my privates and my cheeks reddened as I saw him ignore the meat he had just been seasoning to come a few steps closer to me. I certainly did not want this to happen, certainly not now, I was still feeling the fucking aftermath of Lianna I did NOT want these bloody wankers put their wankers anywhere near me!  
  
Justin stood and took off his belt, holding it like a weapon but his gaze suggested less harmful play, "You were gone this morning, angel, wherever did you go?"  
  
"Just for a stroll." I lied.  
  
"Forget your clothes on this stroll, did you?" Justin asked, a fiery jealousy in his beady eyes.  
  
Jesus, what was I going to say? I was thinking fast, as fast as I could and I cocked an eyebrow and ran a hand from my nipple to my manhood, tickling the hair around it to try and get a reaction, I said in a low seductive voice, "Why darling I was just coming to surprise you."  
  
Justin threw the belt on the floor and I could see how hard he was, he came towards me but I backed away a step and motioned to Rupert questioningly, not really wanting a witness.  
  
"Rupert, why don't you join us?" Justin suggested and Rupert didn't need more of an invitation to push his suspenders down and begin unfastening his pants.  
  
I took Justin's hand in mine, "Now darling, are we so impatient? The bedroom's just upstairs."  
  
And Lianna's room is so close that it'd be a bloody miracle if she didn't walk in on this.  
  
Justin grabbed me as he pushed his trousers to the ground, "Too far a walk."  
  
He pushed me to the ground and flipped me onto my knees; he grabbed my scrotum so hard and massaged it so violently that I had tears in my eyes. And that was before he violated me, his thrusts were harder and faster and more aggressive then he had ever been. No lubricant at all, just skin against skin and it wasn't like last night, where a natural moisture had developed to smooth the process out, there was just rough, dry skin against me. He was being so rough that I cried out in pain, not even masking it with faux pleasure.  
  
He spilled into me and I thought it was over, there were tears in my eyes that wished to fall but wouldn't, but God it hurt like nothing I've ever known, and when I turned my head slightly I saw why there was so much pain in my body, Justin's ministrations on my "jewels" was so violent that it was bruised and bleeding. My bum felt like it was about to bruise over as well but then again I thought I was done. I had forgotten about Rupert.  
  
Rupert sat on a chair and looked hungrily at me, Justin pulled me onto my feet and I saw that the table had been cleared of his meal, probably by his brother, as he was molesting me on the floor. Rupert then pulled off his shirt and lay in his entire naked (well it wasn't glory) shame and he was erect and proud. Justin stood on the chair and then picked me up as if I weighed nothing; he then sat me right on top of Rupert's erection. I wouldn't move so Justin rocked me up and down from his station on the chair and Rupert came what seemed like an eternity later.  
  
After that I was thrown like a rag doll onto the floor and Rupert held my head against his penis and told me to suck it, this while Justin began to rape me again. I did as I was told.  
  
I'm not truly sure how to defend why I did such abominable things that I vehemently hated doing but all I can say was that I was a poor man, and poor men do the most hateful of deeds for money enough to fill their bellies and clothe their backs. All I know was that the two brothers spilled into my body from each end and they were rough handling the whole bloody time, Justin's grip on my body had caused fingernail marks to draw blood.  
  
When they were both panting and looking at me, who was near tears with the pain both mentally and physically done to me, Justin had the fucking nerve to pout pathetically and cry, "It's as if you didn't even enjoy it!"  
  
Well there's a fucking genius! I felt like screaming and yelling and telling him 'No I didn't bloody well enjoy it!'  
  
But poor men, poor men who were young and wanted to live to see old age, poor men who remembered the feeling of their stomachs being so empty that they began to consume themselves. Poor men who remembered what it was to be truly poor and downtrodden and feared it, they did anything for money.  
  
I smiled broadly, "Is it? Well I'm sorry.. let me try again."  
  
At this Justin laughed happily and laid on the table, he brought my face to his and I kissed him. I tried to kiss him as I had kissed his wife the night before but couldn't bring myself to mate thoughts of Justin with memories of Lianna. I then caressed his member so gently and skillfully that he was moaning as I had been moaning when I had been thrusting into my lover last night, my beautiful female lover.  
  
Justin then took me head in his hands and pushed it towards his aching rod, and I took him in my mouth until he poured down my throat. I was trying to recall if I had loved Lianna's sex with my mouth and I couldn't, 'Something to experiment with this evening.' I promised myself.  
  
From behind me hands wrapped around my waist and Rupert pulled me backwards and downwards until he was in a sitting position and my opening was looming over his throbbing erection, I pushed him inside but dear God in Heaven it hurt so badly. Tears were streaming down my face as I worked my pace slowly, the slower the less pain I suffered but Jesus, Mary and Joseph I was crying by the end and as soon as his hot seed violated my body I ran upstairs and into a hot bath, trying to soothe my aching body and my raging heart.  
  
I wasn't the only one I soon discovered.  
  
After my bath I carefully dressed and limped downstairs. Every step was painful and I couldn't sit down without yelping. I wasn't hungry; I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't touch a morsel so I bypassed that damned kitchen and made my way to the gardens. By this time it was nearly evening, the sexual frolics and recuperating taking much of the afternoon up for me.  
  
When I entered the garden, the first thing I heard was a sob so mournful that I wanted to just cry with it, but my allotted tears for the next decade had been shed that afternoon. It was a female cry, it had to be the way it was soft and delicate, and the way that the wind seemed to carry it was tenderness.  
  
It was Lianna, sobbing relentlessly on the ground, curled into a ball. I kneeled down beside her; don't ask how much it hurt just understand that I flinched and hissed and that didn't rouse her from her grief. I tried to touch her but every time my hand came too near to her she shied away from it. I became fed up with this, my heart was breaking with every tear that fell from her eyes and I finally cried out, "Mary Mother of God Lianna Tell me what's wrong!!!!"  
  
For the first time since that morning, she turned her face upward and looked at me with eyes red and swollen from crying, "I saw you, I saw you today... I thought you loved me, Michael, I thought you loved me! I'm a bloody fool!"  
  
"I do love you, Lianna," I cooed, "Your not a fool, they didn't mean a thing to me."  
  
I gripped her shoulders gently so that she was looking into my eyes whether or not she wanted to, "That's my job, Lianna, my job is to simply let men do with me what they want and I have to do things to them and I have to make them think that I enjoy it or else I go through it all and I don't get paid."  
  
"Then this is all for money? You, Justin, Rupert...me? Did you think I would give you a bloody bonus?!" She cried, the cry was a rasp whisper from her lips.  
  
I pulled her against me into a tight embrace, "God No! God No! You are NOT about money Lianna, you are not about money. They are, yes, but not you."  
  
"Then what am I? What the hell am I?" She whimpered against my shoulder, clutching my body against her's despite her fearful words that I didn't care for her.  
  
But I couldn't answer her; I didn't know what she was. I cared about her I knew that, I had said that I loved her but I couldn't trust that. I didn't know what the bloody fuck love was...except maybe a bloody fuck.  
  
"You're more then anyone has ever been." That was the truth, she was. I was more concerned about her then I had ever been about anyone other then myself. It was genuinely frightening to know that I would put myself in the way of harm to spar Lianna from it.  
  
She nodded and accepted what I said and she took my hand in her's, leading me away from the garden and into the house. Soon we were sitting on the edge of her bed..or rather she was sitting and I was wincing.  
  
She took off my shirt and I wanted to tell her that as much as I wanted to my body was still in far too much pain to make love to even her right now but before I said a word she pulled off the robe that she was wearing.  
  
Underneath it she was wearing a black corset like top. From her solar plexus to her belly button was the tight, laced up front of a corset but her breasts were both cupped by fabric that was black but see through and hardened nipples strained against the fabric. From her belly button to her upper thigh the same black see through silk was in the waves of a short skirt, but there was nothing covering her core.  
  
All physical complaints disappeared from my body at that moment. I was sitting on the soft mattress and Lianna strattled me reaching down between us to unhook my trousers and then they slid to the floor. I was hardened and it did hurt, my member having attained cuts and bruises earlier but I couldn't say no. I didn't want to and even if I did, I was no longer capable of telling her no.  
  
Just then she cupped my face in her hands and said, "I know that you're hurt, I know your in pain. I want to relax you."  
  
I nodded, but I was beyond words and she was God right then, she could do whatever the fuck she wanted and I would've let her. Lianna laid me out full on her bed, naked as this morning and as hard as the night before, she took my hands and placed them over her breasts and then pressed them against the laces of her clothing, and my trembling fingers gradually unfastened them. The extremely fetching garment fell from her and there was simply pale smooth skin hovering over my own olive colored flesh.  
  
She lowered herself, I was inside her again. I wanted to move but she wouldn't let me, whispering in my ear, "Don't do anything, just lay back and relax, let every hurtful thing just fall away from you."  
  
And then she began to ride me at a snail's pace, so slowly that I felt like I was being given a massage on every part of my body. I looked at the clock every once in while. Three hours passed before I felt the build up inside of me that ached to release and so I grabbed her hips and ceased her rhythm pulling her sharply down once, twice and upon the third time I escaped into her body, I felt her spasm around me and it was as if her body was milking mine for my seed, craving it, needing it as I craved and needed her.  
  
I was ready to fall asleep and Lianna seemed to agree. She simply lay down on top of me, our bodies were still joined and neither of us moved to fix it. That's how I fell asleep, her heart over my heart and my length still inside of her, and that's when I decided... Yes this is love.  
  
I wanted to sleep late the next morning and I wanted to make love to again and I wanted to run away with her. To leave the perverted bastard I called a brother, to leave the insensitive prick she called her husband. To leave the place that knew me as a man willing to sell my body to the highest bidder.  
  
Right then I swore that I would never sell my heart, that it would always be her's. Lianna Hannigan owned my heart from that night until the second I died and passed out of this earth. I wanted to marry her, I wanted to bed her every night and I wanted to please her and love her and cherish her. I wanted to be alone with her, at least for tonight.  
  
That much, at least, I was allowed. But no more.  
  
I was awoken in the morning by a sharp scream that emitted from Lianna, she had been flung by some strong force off on me and onto the floor and then I heard a thunderous scream, "How DARE you steal MY boy!"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw Justin looming over me and Lianna, his eyes clouded with a feral rage and an invincible jealousy.  
  
The madness that I saw in those eyes told me that now was the time to prove my love for her now was the time to protect her. I only hoped that I lived through the ordeal.  
  
A/N- Well...do you think he will? 


	6. Instincts

Chapter 6- Instincts  
  
Justin was in a rage, like a rabid dog, he even seemed to be foaming at the mouth.   
  
"What's all this about?" I leapt up, my ass complained the whole time but who really gave a fuck at this point?  
  
"YOU!" It was like the fucking voice of God raining terror down on Man or some such biblical shit, the way the Justin just boomed my name....Jesus Christ I swear the man was possessed.  
  
"YOU! How could you! HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
Lianna was trying to get up, she was whimpering a bit and I saw blood on the wallpaper, a turned my back to Justin to help her up and turned, "Jesus Bleedin' Christ, Justin! You could've snapped her neck against that wall!"  
  
Lianna screamed my name and pushed me to the side, causing me to miss a blow directed at me. Boy, the condition I was in, my pants were around my ankles, my ass burned, and I was trying to protect a young, bleeding, scantily clad woman from her husband who easily outweighed me by 2 or 3 tons. If someone had told me a year ago where I would be today.....I would've told him that someone had slipped something in his drink that was bound to shrink his balls and further damage his brain.   
  
I quickly gathered my pants up and buttoned them, figuring at least now if I had to run I could do so without tripping (although sadly it would not be the first time I'd have to sprint somewhere with my trousers down....hazards of the job I guess).   
  
James and Rupert came into the room all of a sudden and Rupert asked what was going on to which I replied, "Your mammoth of a brother is going to give himself a heart attack because I slept here last night!"  
  
Justin roared and threw a fist directed in my face, I saw birdies....fuck that I saw sparrows wearing pirate hats and grass skirts waltzing with pink elephants. My nose may have been broken, I definitely spit out a tooth and my lip was split, I was on the ground and there was a ringing in my ears, needless to say I wanted the fight to end now.  
  
James gave a girlish shriek and raced to my side while Rupert tried to restrain his brother. James cradled my head clucking like a hen and Lianna was crying. She suddenly raced over to Justin and started pounding him with her fists, "Bastard! Bloody bastard!"   
  
This was about as effective as a puppy yapping at an elephants toes.   
  
"I'm the bastard?" Justin came back, "You double crossed me! You betrayed me! You said I could have all the boys I wanted and you wouldn't do a thing about it! We are not sharing boys and you certainly can't have them!"  
  
"You bloody prick you made me share him! You forced us to go to bed or do you not remember that?! And it wouldn't be the first time! You bully me into fulfilling your sexual fantasies! Why does it shock you that I have some of my own?!"  
  
"I pay the bills, woman! I own you. You'll do what I say, when I say it! If I want you to have a boy, well and good and if I want you to stay away from them and you disobey I am well within my rights to be very bloody upset!"  
  
"You pig!" She sobbed and slapped him across the face viciously, "You bloody pig. I should have exposed you when I had the chance. I should have exposed you...."  
  
James was looking at me with the purest shock on his face, "You...you spent the night here?"  
  
He was still caught up on that.   
  
"Yes, James, minor detail I forgot to mention to you.....I like girls.....alot." Sarcasm was dripping off every word but it was lost on him. He dropped my head as if it were diseased and it hit the ground hard again.  
  
"Michael?! How could you! You never liked them! It's just a phase! A stupid bloody phase!"  
  
"James I had never had a girl to know if I liked them when you brought me into this business! Just cause you like men and love that bloody pig over there doesn't mean that I want perverted, sick freaks pumping my ass for their personal pleasure! I like, no, love women! In fact, that woman right over there!"  
  
I pointed directly at Lianna and it was poorly timed because Rupert had let go of Justin with a delighted squeal of, "You love me James?" And Justin had lunged at Lianna going for her throat.  
  
She was pinned under him, gasping for air, and I picked up the nearest thing, a washbasin on the night table, and smashed it over his head. He went limp and I managed to push him off her. I still don't know how....I think there must have been divine intervention.   
  
Rupert and James looked at us with a mixture of fear and revulsion. James looked very betrayed, "I don't ever want to see you again, Michael, or at least not until you come to your senses."  
  
Rupert sneered at us, "We'll get you for this, if I don't Justin most certainly will."  
  
Lianna walked over to her closet and began throwing things in a suit case quickly, on one of the shelves she pulled out a box and shakily took out a gun and a few bullets. She barely managed to load it but when she did she aimed it at Rupert, "Let me go.....let us go.....please Rupert. I hate this place. I hate it so much. I just want to go. Does he want my money? He can have it! Does he want his reputation? Tell them I'm a bloody whore and I ran away with the milk-boy! But for Chrissake let me go!"  
  
Rupert was terrified of having his wanker shot off, probably more afraid of James' getting shot off and simply nodded.   
  
I wasn't exactly steady on my feet but I managed to pull my shirt on and my shoes. Lianna gave me the gun as she pulled on a simple house-working dress and we backed to the door. Maxey the pit bull whined at her pitifully, he hated it there too as he ran the constant risk of becoming the next item on Justin's menu and I quickly leashed him and called out, "We're taking the dog too you bastards!"  
  
And we escaped.  
  
We walked miles and miles. She'd left her checkbook with Justin; he could have her money if he wanted, but she had some in her purse and we knew it would have to last. We kept on walking and walking, we ate apples from a tree growing beside a road and it was like a fairy tale. We'd escaped the dark castle and were now racing back to the good kingdom....except we were racing, we weren't really headed anyway and the only noble stead with us had peed on my shoe once already.   
  
But we were together, and we kept laughing. We were happy.   
  
We used her money to buy a rooms for the night and a few meals. When we finally got out of London and into the country-side life shaped up. I learned that her mother's family were still in Ireland and they would surely open their doors for us. We set our sights on Ireland and when her pocket money ran out she sold some of her fancy dresses, traded teaching children for a room for us and I found that I could learn to do just about anything. I worked odds and ends all day for anyone and did anything except sell my body, because of course it belonged to her.  
  
She sold her engagement band (well, alright I won't lie the engagement band she sold in London to a jeweler because it was simply dripping in diamonds but the point is she sold it) but kept her wedding ring and we told the country folk that she was my wife. She was every way except legally but in Ireland we were going to try and change that.   
  
We found out the cost of tickets to Ireland and realized we'd be saving for a while. We were going to keep in with this nice family that didn't charge us anything but then.......well.......there just wasn't enough room when Lianna bloated up like a Thanksgiving turkey and informed me that babies need space of their own.  
  
So thoughts of Ireland slowly left when we got a place of our own. A little shack, ok, I admit, it's small, it's cramped, the roof leaks but hell, its home. I've got Lianna and I guess a little terror of my own soon. She's the accepted teacher in town and gets paid in various things: fruit, chickens, once a cow but sometimes just the milk, sacrificial goats and when it came closer and closer to her due date she got a lot of baby clothes too. In fact that little bastard was getting almost everything second-hand...except the crib. I made that. I'm proud of the little death-trap my baby's going to sleep in, it only collapsed once and I think I fixed that problem.   
  
Justin hasn't come after us and I'm taking James' last words to me very seriously. I'm going to probably never see him again but over the past few months it became increasingly clear to me that he sold me into hell for 11 years of a life of bending over for brutal men just because its what he happened to like.  
  
I tell you what, if I have a boy or a girl I don't care but I promise this: they can love who they want as long as they never force anyone else, sibling or otherwise, to do the same.   
  
I just hope the little freak doesn't fall in love with a sheep.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- Yay! I finished it! Yay! What did everyone think? I know its been a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long time since I've updated and I'm sorry.   
  
What'd you guys think? 


End file.
